Takes one to know one
by Ba1thazar
Summary: Kai falls for Hillary and trys to keep it a secret, Ray and Mariah are together... Disclaimer i dont own beyblades [i just dont wanna put it in every chapter :P]
1. Chapter 1

**Takes one to know one**

(Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade or any of it's companies.)

Kai was in a cab that was on its way to Tyson's. It was dusk, not yet night but not day. The sun had not yet set and the stars were out in the sky. It was a cool evening and Kai was wondering about the party, it was to celebrate his 18th birthday. He was feeling good about this because he didn't really 'do' parties that often, but he wanted to go for one reason and one reason alone. His Memories of last night were flashing back to him.

He was back in the nightclub celebrating his 18th birthday with just Tyson, one of his oldest friends, talking about all kinds of things; like launch strategies, control, power, girls and recent battles, he was also bragging about getting his drivers licence before anyone else. They were deep in conversation when out of nowhere Hillary came up and said "Hi guys, didn't know you would be here," when of course, she did. They all got into a deep conversation over many beers and shots, talking late into the night. Soon it was getting far to late and Tyson said "I gotta' go hit the hay, cya tomorrow," and left Kai and Hillary alone talking. They were there talking until sometime in the morning when Hillary went home and Kai was left thinking about everything; even the new feelings he was feeling for her.

As Kai was walking towards Tyson's, no matter what he tried to think about, his thoughts started slipping back to Hillary. He always had fun with her. He new he could talk to her about anything no matter how personal or intimate it was. He really liked her.

Kai had a sudden thought. _He was in lust_

Kai went through the back door of Tyson's without making a sound. He thought no one else was in the house because no lights were on and he couldn't hear anyone talking or making a sound, but there was a strange new car in the driveway. When he was inside he quietly put down his bag and went looking for Tyson. What he saw he was more then he bargained for, he saw everyone hiding behind the couches and stuff. He thought to himself _I have two choices 1) I go round front and let everyone think they surprised me or 2) I can be myself and surprise everyone else. _He saw Hillary crouching behind the couch and saw all the giddiness on her face so he chose option 1. One the way out he remembered to pick up has bag. He silently closed the door again and walked round front. He walked through the door and acted 'normal' when everyone yelled incoherently at him.

Kai, steel faced as always, tried to act as surprised as he could muster. Then everyone gave out small 'presents'. Kenny made him a new launcher 'specially' made for his 'style'; Tyson got him a new ripcord, one of the new high-class super durability's. Max gave him a gift card for the near by shopping centre. Ray's present was the birthday cake and Mariah chimed in that she helped Ray make it. Hillary said she would give him his present later, which made him wonder . . .

Then he asked Tyson's grandpa whose car that was out front. Then everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" again. Which really surprised Kai.

"What don't I get?" said Kai

"That is you main present from all of us." Said Grandpa

"Wha .. ?" said Kai

"Well the cabs are getting expensive now so we thought you could drive them to and from match's." said Grandpa.

"Thanks a lot." Said Kai

Kai took it out for a test drive and got back 10 minutes later.

Then they all spent a good hour or two playing games, talking about any upcoming Beyblade tournaments, and just things in general. For dinner they ordered Mexican, and everyone had chosen there own orders – Tyson being the longest. Then for dessert they had Kai's birthday cake: chocolate, with sprinkles and flake. While Kai was eating dessert, he left the crowd and walked into the spare room to spend some alone time with him and his thoughts. After awhile, Hillary walked into the room.

"Hey Kai,"

"Oh, hi Hillary,"

"What's the matter, aren't you having a good time?"

"Oh, it's not that – I'm having a great time"

"That's good, it is your birthday after all."

"Yeah. . . ."

"You know that you can tell me anything right."

"Yeah I know Hillary."

"Well you know how I've known you for two years right."

"Yeah, I remember the day we met."

"Me to."

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"You know how I didn't give you your present."

"Yeah…"

"Well, here it is."

Hillary lent over and lightly kissed Kai on the lips. Kai pulled back, shocked.

"What?" said Kai

"Well for a while now, I have had a major crush on you." Said Hillary

"To tell you the truth……… so have I"

Hillary blushes a deep red.

"Well Kai I was wondering….."

Kai began to sweat.

"I've liked you for a long time now," said Hillary

"Yeah, I've liked you as well." Said Kai

"Do you want to go out with me?" said Hillary.

"……………."

Then suddenly he wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around Kai's neck, pulling his head down to hers. Kai forced open her mouth with his tongue and started to explore her mouth, he felt every tooth and she forced his tongue back into his own mouth and started to explore Kai's mouth. She pulled Kai down onto the bed and then she started to feel all of his teeth, slowly, one by one. They broke apart gasping for air. Then they went straight back into it. Kai started to feel up her thigh and she felt his manhood grow against her leg. Then all of a sudden,

"Kai, were having an exhibition match and your in, so get in here now!" yelled Tyson.

"Damn" muttered Kai "I'll talk to you later, COMING!"

"Don't go" said Hillary

"But if I don't they'll get suspicious"

"So?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can without arousing suspicion."

"Where are you Kai!" Yelled Tyson a few seconds later.

"I'm right behind you." Said Kai, scaring Tyson half to death.

The exhibition match was a two on two between Kai, Ray and Max, Tyson.

Max was the first one eliminated when he went for a shot at Ray and just clipped him. He was spinning in the middle when Kai and Ray 'sandwiched' him. He was thrown up and out of the dish leaving Tyson alone to fight both Ray and Kai. But the sandwich had taken its toll on Ray. He was wobbling like crazy. So as a last resort he rushed Tyson trying to take him out before he went, but like max he only managed to clip him. But unlike Max he was going outward, so he just fell out, over the top of the dish. That just left Kai and Tyson to fight it out. After the battle Kai disappeared again and found that Hillary was still in the guest room lying down on the bed, sleeping, so he quietly closed the door and let Hillary sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblades or any of its companies

When Kai got back out to the living room, from the spare one, he saw that everyone was starting to play a game of spin the bottle truth or dare style.

"Hurry up and spin it Kenny." said Tyson.

"Okay, okay," said Kenny.

The bottle landed on Tyson.

"Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture." They all chanted.

"Dare," said Tyson.

"I dare you to . . . not eat Chips for an entire month!"

"NOOOOO!" yelled Tyson.

"Come on Tyson spin the bottle," said Granpa.

Tyson spun the bottle and it landed on Max.

"Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture." They all chanted.

"I choose, truth" said Max.

"Do you like anyone, if so, who?" said Tyson.

"Well, there is this girl I've been wanting to ask out for a while, her name is Kathleen and she works at our family's Beyblade shop."

"Alright, Max you old dog." Said Grandpa.

Max spun the bottle and it landed on Kai.

"Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture." They all chanted.

"Truth," said Kai instantly regretting it.

" Well, now that we're on the subject." Said Max, " Who do you like Kai?"

_Oh God I hope they don't find out he thought. _" Even if I do like someone it's none of your business" said Kai. _Yeah that's what I'd normally say……_

"Dude, it's only a game." Said Tyson.

After about 5 minutes more Kai stood up and left. He walked back to the spare room to see if Hillary was up, as he slowing opened the door he couldn't see laying on the bed so he went inside, and he heard the door close, and lock behind him. Someone covered his eyes and in a girly voice said

"Guess who,"

"Hey Hillary,"

"Nice guess"

Kai slowly grabbed the soft hands and started kissing them. Then he slowly turned around and started kissing up one of her arms. Then he gets to the neck and Hillary moaned with pleasure. He turned around and saw that Hillary was completely naked, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed still softly biting and sucking at her neck and he gently put her down. He admired her naked body for a few seconds; her perfect nipples, her perfectly rounded breasts, which he thought were b cups; maybe low c's.

He quickly took off his shirt and pulled down his shorts so he only had boxers on and jumped onto the bed. He started kissing her neck and slowly started making his way down her cool exposed body. He experimented on different parts of her with different techniques. He sucked her neck and he got a groan. He nibbled her nipples and she moaned, then he slowly started kissing, sucking and biting all the way down her body. He got to her womanhood and started exploring it with his tongue. She moaned loader then she ever had before. All of a sudden she slipped out from under Kai so that now she was on top.

She started to kiss Kai on the chest. She started to move lower, biting, licking and sucking on him. She slowly pulled down his boxers and when they were off she started to suck his long, hard shaft. Her head moved up and down faster and faster on his manhood, when Kai groaned from this new experience. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Then Hillary reached over onto the nightstand and pulled a condom packet off of it (author: She put it there earlier). She than slowly put it on with her teeth. He then swapped around again with her so now he was on top. Kai looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she still wanted to do this. He saw only love in her eyes. Kai penetrated her and started sliding himself in and out. At first the brunette was in pain, then the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure, Hillary moaned with pleasure that she had never felt before. She moaned to Kai "Faster, harder," so Kai increased his speed going faster and faster and pumping into with more pressure each time. Suddenly Kai hit her g spot and she moaned in ecstasy, "Oh…. Oh my god Kai"

Soon Kai was reaching his limit as well

"Oh, Hillary!"

"Oh, Kai!"

Kai released himself as orgasms hit. They were both panting and sweating as they fell asleep in each other's sweet embrace.

_So what did you all think of the chapter?_

_I'll probably be able to update in a week, maybe sooner, so please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblades or any of its companies

Kai woke up early the next morning around 5:30 the next morning and he hungry, so he started to cook himself breakfast. He made extra because he knew he would wake at least one person up. As he was almost finished cooking he heard Hillary giggling as she walked down the hall, as he was starting to serve it out.

"So, did you make anything for me?" said Hillary.

"Yeah, I know how tired and hungry you must be." Kai said with a smirk

"So, about last night…"

"It was nice… what about it?"

Just then Tyson 'floated' in, drawn to the smell of food. He was drooling over the bacon and eggs when he finally realised that Ray wasn't the one that had cooked.

"Hey Hillary, I didn't know you could cook." Said Tyson.

"I didn't cook this," replied Hillary.

"Then who?" said Tyson, looking around.

Tyson put all the remaining food on his plate and carefully tried some, still wondering who had cooked it.

"Hey this is as good as Rays cooking," said Tyson, "Now, who made it?".

"I did – don't give me that look – yeah, so what? I do have to cook for myself you know…"

Tyson shrugged his shoulders, and started to chow down on the bacon and eggs.

"So Hillary, do you want a lift home?" Kai asked.

"That would be great, when are you leaving?" The brunette asked.

"In about five minutes." He said.

"Okay, cool." She said, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Soon Kai was driving the brunette home she unzipped his fly and started to stroke his manhood. She felt him grow hard under her hand and she moved her head down and slowly started to suck his long, hard shaft. _Oh my god, he thought. This is pretty much better then anything that I have ever felt. It was basically as good as last night._ He thought. Her head started moving up and down faster and faster. Kai groaned, "Hillary, I'm…. I'm going to…. cum!" so Hillary just started sucking harder and faster. Kai exploded into Hillary's mouth and a small amount of her face.

When Kai got to Hillary's house he parked the car and they started to talk.

"So, what's up?" Asked Hillary.

"Well I was wondering if we could keep 'us' a secret from everyone" said Kai

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want everyone knowing about 'us' yet."

"Well, ok. But I want something in return."

"What do you want?"

Hillary lent over and kissed Kai lightly on the lips

"I just want you."

With that Kai lent over and kissed Hillary again, but this time it was deep and passionate.

"I guess I'll see you later." Said Kai

"Yeah…" said Hillary stunned by the kiss. "Why will you see me later?"

"Because, we're all going over to Tyson's for a party."

"What's the party for?"

"Um………."

"What, don't you know?"

"Yeah, but…."

"But what!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I was told not to."

"BY WHO?"

"Um, I can't tell you that either…"

"Fine, see you tonight."

With that she got out of the car, slammed the door and stalked off into her house.

"Damn," muttered Kai as he drove off.

Kai was at home lying down watching TV thinking about Hillary. Then he saw the time. He only had 15 minutes to get to the party. Or he could just be late like normal. He chose the first option. He also thought he would pick up Hillary on the way and save her the walk. He got dressed up like normal, and then he changed into something more, well, fancy, because of the occasion. Then he went into the bathroom and expertly reapplied his face paint triangles. When he was done with them he combed his hair down. _Ouch major knots. _Then he spiked his hair, trying to make it a little bit more formal, or _controled_.

Hillary was doing much the same thing. She was getting dressed up, not to much, but just a bit extra for Kai. She wished she knew what the whole party thing was about though…. She and Mariah hadn't talked in a while, maybe that's what this is about: _Ray and Mariah,_ _But what about them? Are they breaking up? They seem so happy._

Hillary's thoughts stayed like this until she heard a car honking outside. _It was Kai_. _What was he doing here?_ She quickly walked outside and hopped into the car. Kai was sitting there listening to music.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"What, you only just arrived!"

"No, I've been waiting for five minutes."

"I didn't know" Hillary said in her own defence.

"I told you I'd see you later." Kai said as he drove off, towards Tyson's house. When they got to Tyson's Hillary went inside and Kai quickly followed. Hillary went straight off to Mariah and Kai went over to chat with Ray.

"So does Mariah know yet?" He asked.

"No it's going to be a big surprise." Ray said.

"So who else knows?"

"Only you and me, and only because you saw…"

"Yeah…"

Just then Tyson and Max walked over and Kai and Ray dropped it, almost…

"So Ray, are you gonna do anything special tonight." Said Kai.

"No" said Ray, angrily.

"What's up Ray?" said Tyson.

"Nothing," said Ray.

"Whatever." Said Tyson.

"So why did you want to throw a party Ray?" Asked Max.

"I'll tell you all later" said Ray as he walked off.

"Do you know what he's talking about Kai?" said Max, as he and Tyson turned around, but Kai was gone.

It was about halfway through the party, when everyone was sitting around a rug eating fish and chips, except Tyson, who just had fish. When everyone was done eating, Hillary looked over at Kai, who was just staring at Ray. Hillary leant over and whispered into Kai's ear.

"Why do you keep staring at Ray?" she asked

"Because, I…" Just then Ray moved over to Mariah and pulled a box out of his shirt pocket. He got down on one knee and asked Mariah to marry him!

_Cool another chapter done B+CP_

_Please R&R people, and i should update in a few days _

_B+CP_


	4. Chapter 4

_soz bout the late update my computer really pissed me off so i didnt turn it on for like 4 days._

"Oh, my, GOD! YES" Mariah screamed.

"Oh my God!" screamed Hillary

All of the guys except Kai and Ray looked at each other, and Mariah and Hillary jumped up and down screaming. Then Ray joined in as Hillary got out, except he didn't scream. Then Ray pulled out the ring and put it on Mariah's finger(Author: The ring was made of gold and had a 10 carat diamond surrounded by sapphires.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Hillary "It's so BIG!"

Hillary and Mariah danced around screaming for about one more minute until Mariah finally broke off and she hugged Ray and kissed him with a fiery passion. And then on impulse, so did Hillary, much to Kai's annoyance and surprise. Everyone but Mariah and Ray saw because they were so into the kiss.

After about 30 seconds Ray and Mariah went into a back room and everyone started talking

"What is going one here?" said Tyson smugly.

"Well…" Said Hillary.

"Well what?" said Max impatiently…

"Kai and I are going out." Said Hillary finally.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Tyson looked at Kai, who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"So… Kai," said Tyson slowly,

"So… Tyson," Kai said mocking Tyson.

"When were you going to tell us you were going out with Hillary?" inquired Tyson.

"I wasn't." Kai said simply.

"Were you Hillary?" Asked Max.

"I was going to eventually…" Hillary murmured.

"At least Ray and Mariah didn't see" Said Kenny trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Ray preposed," Said Grandpa following Kenny's lead.

About 5 minutes of forced talk later Ray and Mariah came out of the room, saying all they had done back there was talk, when they left, Ray had asked Kai earlier if he would drive them home.

After Kai had driven them home and gotten to his house, he just opened and closed the door and walked straight into the shower. He felt good being under the warm water; it was like he was washing the dirt out of his life, at least for now, when he heard the shower door open. He quickly covered his 'parts' and turned to see who it was. Hillary poked her head around the door and looked at Kai.

"You should really lock your door." She said.

"Why don't you come here and say that?" said Kai.

"Okay." Said Hillary stepping around the door.

Kai just stared at her. She was completely naked. She walked towards the shower, stopping only for a second to put something on the sink. She hopped into the shower with him and passionately kiss him on the lips sliding her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her tongue back into her own mouth. They broke apart gasping for air, then went straight back into it for more. Kai shoved his tongue into her mouth and she moaned with pleasure. Then she started licking his tongue, while it was inside her mouth. Kai groaned and Hillary felt his penis grow hard against her leg. Hillary turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower and holding Kai's made him step out as well. She grabbed Kai by the back of the neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked quickly into his room and laid Hillary onto the bed. He reached over onto the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He put it on and started pumping into Hillary, slowly at first but getting faster and faster and harder and harder.

"Hillary, I'm going to cum!" he groaned to her.

As Kai was about to climax Hillary started moaning. Just as he was hitting his orgasm, so was she. Kai and Hilary were sweating as they fell asleep on Kai's bed, soaking wet from the shower they never dried off from.

Kai woke up next morning about eight am, gently moving Hillary off him so he could and started cooking breakfast, again. He made eggs with sausages, because he was out of bacon. When he was done cooking he put all of the food onto two plates, put it on a tray, and took it to Hillary. She was still sleeping so he gently woke her. When she was awake, she took one look at the food, then she kissed Kai fully on the lips, then they both started to eat. Once they were done eating they both got back into the shower to have an actual shower. While they were in there Kai washed Hillarys hair and Hillary washed Kai's. When they were out of the shower, they actually got dried this time and when they had clothes on, Kai drove the brunette home.

Please review cause I'm gonna need a few reviews for my next chapter...

B+CP


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _This chapter is going to be about Ray and Mariah, but it is necessary to the story, so get over it._ ---------------------------------------------------------- Three years later --------------------------------------- 

_Kai and Hillary are still going out and are engaged. They haven't set a day yet._

_Ray and Mariah are married and Mariah is just over eight months pregnant_

_Max has hooked up with Kathleen, he finally asked her out and she was all-to-happy they have been going out for about a year now and they are in the middle of a trip around New Zealand._

_Tyson is still searching for Mrs's Right, but now he's in the land down under_

"Let it rip!" yelled Ray.

Ray was in the park and he was Bey battling 4 different people at once. He was only doing this because they insulted his and Mariah's honour and he was angry, mainly because while Mariah has been pregnant, she has been impossible to live with. So when they insulted him he just lost it and challenged them all to a bey battle, at once. Some people overheard this and started to gather round, making it into a spectacle. Within twenty seconds the battle was over. Two of the four blades were shattered, one was imbedded in a tree, and the last one was just one the flung straight out. Everyone in the crowd started laughing at the four losers, that took less then a minute to be defeated. "That was so damn pathetic." They picked up what was left of their blades and stormed off, the 'leader' Julian W shouted something at Ray, "We will get you Ray, and as long as the black and blue bladers exist we will find a way to get back at you for this…" Ray could no longer hear what he was saying, but a guy standing behind him whispered into his ear

"I pissed off those guys once much the same way you just did. They told me that they would get me back, but like you, I didn't believe that they would do anything, but I was wrong. About a week after that, my fiancé was found dead. I knew right then and there, that they had done this. Even to this day I know that I'm responsible for her death."

Ray looked at the man and started walking home. On his way home he kept thinking is that true, will they really come after me, or was that man just making something up? When Ray got home, he called Kai, thinking that he would probably know something about this.

Kai was at home, about to have sex with Hillary, when he got the call. Hillary and Kai had been talking for a while now about having a baby, but Kai always said no, mainly because of his childhood, so Hillary had been tampering with their condoms for about 7 weeks now. But what neither he nor Hillary knew, was that Hillary was actually about a month pregnant, but unlike Kai, Hillary would know tomorrow because she was taking another test, like she had been for about 6 weeks.

"Hey Kai"

"Hey Ray what's up." Over the time that he and Hillary had been together, he had loosened up a lot.

"Well I was wondering, have you ever heard of a gang called the black and blue bladers?" Ray asked

"Yeah, it was a 'gang' started by Boris at the abbey. It was meant to scare the younger kids. They would put a member in all of their rooms, if they started crying or doing something against the **_abbey_** the would get beaten. It was started by the abbey for the **_abbey_**." He said the last word with pure Hatred

"Well, I think that I really pissed them off. I smashed them in a four on one bey battle and they said they were going to get me back" Said Ray

"Crap, then I would watch your back Ray, if they said they were going to get you back, they will normally always find a way."

"Are you serious!" Ray asked concerned.

"Listen from what I used to hear if you lay low for a couple of months, then they should forget all about you."

Ray hung up the phone annoyed from what had happened earlier that day. He took a long, warm shower and just kept repeating it all in his head. Just then, Mariah came through the door. "Ray," She chimed happily, "I made dinner, so would you get dried so we can eat?"

"Yeah, sure," said Ray still deep in thought

After dinner was over Ray washed up, said goodnight to Mariah and his baby and walked into their room, laid on bed trying to get to sleep, but without any luck. He could overhear Mariah laughing and listening to her favourite show. When he did fall asleep, it was around ten and Mariah was still watching TV. Around 5 minutes after he went to sleep, Mariah was craving chocolate, so she got up, walked over to the cupboard, but to her annoyance they were out. Mariah would normally wake Ray up to go get some, but she had been in the house for about a week now and she was bored of it, so she decided to go get some herself, there was a corner shop just 2 streets away anyway. She left Ray a note saying she was going to go out.

Mariah was walking back from the shop with 5 different types of chocolate when she heard someone crying down an alley. She tried to keep on walking but her good nature made her walk down. She saw a boy sitting there head in hands, but when she walked over it turned into laughing. Mariah turned around to start walking away, but she walked into someone else. "Sorry," She said scared as hell.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." He said in a deep voice.

"What's going on here?" Mariah wailed, scared out of her mind.

"Well, lets just say you're settling Ray's debt." He said

One of them pulled out a Beyblade and launcher

Ray was in a nightmare all of his own. While he was sleeping he kept dreaming about those guys and what Kai had said. All of a sudden he woke up in a cold sweat, hearing Mariah scream.

"Mariah?" yelled Ray as he jumped out of bed. "Mariahhhh!"

Ray ran through the house looking for her, when he heard a blood-curling scream. He knew that voice anywhere. He ran outside, and heard a trashcan fall over in the alley. He ran down seeing Mariah laying on the ground, still. He pulled out his mobile and called 911 (A.N sorry I don't know the Japanese number). He held up Mariah's head saying "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Mariah looked into his eyes and slowly coughed "I love you, Ray, I always have, and I always will." Ray felt Mariah go limp in his arms, and he just started to cry. Then the ambulances and police cars all showed up. Mariah was taken away in an ambulance, saying that they had a small chance to save the baby. The police were taking Ray back to the station for questioning.

Before they started talking Ray called Kai and Hillary, the only people that he could think of calling. After the call was over Ray was asked into an interrogation room. Straight after he was in the main chief of police, Tim Delaney walked in.

"Did you know anyone that would want to hurt Mariah?"

"Yeah, I pissed some people off and they said they would get back at me anyway they could."

"What did you do?"

"I completely humiliated them, and to them pride is everything."

"Well is there anyone else that you can think of?"

"No no-one hated her, she was the nicest girl on the planet."

"Okay."

"Well do you know any of the names?"

"No all I know is that they are in a gang called the black and blue bladers."

"Okay. Without names we really can't do all that much."

"WHAT!" Ray Yelled

"All we can really do right now is tell you this. Mariah's throat was slit, so there is a good chance, that because the baby was nearly due, we can still save his life."

"What was Mariah's throat slit by?" said Ray trying in vain to change the subject, and not to cry.

"Well, we think it was…"

"IT WAS WHAT!" Yelled Ray

"A Beyblade."

Just after he had said that, Kai and Hillary walked into the room, and that was the final straw; Ray just broke down into tears that he couldn't hold back. Kai walked over and comforted his friend. Hillary walked over and rubbed Ray's back.

"One last thing," said Tim "The paramedics said that they might be able to save the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sorry if this is just shortish chapter that I wrote while I was playing cards at my grandmothers and the last like quarter of it during a math test on Monday, while it was cold and raining and I was hungry. Also I forgot to put this in my last chapter, Kenny got his dream job at the BBA research centre :P._

_I hope u like it, enjoy :P _

They were driving to the hospital, in the car that Kai had gotten as a gift about 3 years ago, Ray was still crying onto Hillary's shoulder as Kai drove.

"It's okay Ray," Said Hillary.

"How the Hell is it going to be OKAY!" Ray yelled.

"Hill means that it's gonna be okay Ray." Said Kai form the front.

Ray had started to regain composure when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Ray," said a deep voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Ray

"Comon, don't tell me you forgot your old pal Julian?"

"What the hell do you want!" Ray screamed into the phone

" Well I just wanted you to know I got you back, like I said I would."

------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

"We will get you Ray, and as long as the black and blue bladers exist we will find a way to get back at you for this…"

--------------------------End small flashback----------------------------

Kai looked back, and seeing the look on Ray's face grabbed the phone off him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me now Ray?" Asked Julian

"Hello Julian, long time no see." Said Kai

"Who is this?" Julian demanded.

"Comon, don't tell me you forgot your old group leader." Kai said sarcastically fake.

"Ahhhhh…. Kai?" Julian said fearfully

"Yeah, and I can't wait to meet you again." Kai said sinisterly, and with that he hung up the phone and pocketed it.

--------------------------------------5 minutes later-----------------------------------------

Kai and Ray were in the OR waiting room, waiting for someone to come out and tell them whether the baby lived or died, Hillary was on her cell phone calling max, Tyson and The Chief telling what happened and to come back as soon as they could.

Just then the surgeon came out with blood all over his hands.

"Mr Kon?" He said

"Yes?" said Ray, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best

"I'm Dr Wilkinson, the surgeon that tried to save your baby."

"And?" Ray and Kai said together, Hillary was still on the phone.

"We saved her." He said

"Thank you so much" said Ray hugging the surgeon.

"Would you like to see her?" He asked

"Yes please" said Ray

As Ray was led off by Dr Wilkinson to see his baby, Kai was left sitting alone in the waiting room, because Hillary had called everyone and had said she needed to go to the bathroom, but what she was really doing was taking another pregnancy test. When she had waited the 2 minutes or whatever it is she got the shock of a lifetime, she was pregnant…….

_If you want to know anything about the story or anything else email me at most of the time I'm bored, so I'll talk about anything._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking so long to update, it's just my computer broke, so I had to get a new one. So my parents decided to buy a new one, but when that one came, instead of getting it I got my parents old one. Then that one needed a new graphics card, so we waited two weeks for that, then when it got here I needed a new fan, so when that came two weeks later, It was still broken so it was taken to the shop and I waited 1 week, and it turns out it needed for the power intake thing to be re-newed, so I finally got it back today._

_Anyway on with the story._

**Previously**

As Ray was led off by Dr Wilkinson to see his baby, Kai was left sitting alone in the waiting room, because Hillary had called everyone and had said she needed to go to the bathroom, but what she was really doing was taking another pregnancy test. When she had waited the 2 minutes or whatever it is she got the shock of a lifetime, she was pregnant…….

Normal POV

"Oh my god," Hillary just kept repeating those words, she was in immense shock.

There was a knock on the door

"Hillary, are you ok?" said Kai  
"Yeah," she replied dumbly.

"You've been in there ten minutes."

"Oh," said Hillary as she came out. "Kai, sit down I've got some big news for you."

"Okay," said Kai kind of worried.

"Kai I'm pre..."

Just then Ray walked into the room.

"Hey they are going to keep Raymond another week or so, to make sure that there are no abnormalities."

"Okay, are you going to be okay by yourself, or would you like to spend the night with us?" said Kai.

"Would you mind if I spent the night with you?" Ray asked.

"No, be our guest." said Hillary.

Ray was deep asleep, dreaming an old dream, with a new twist. He kept hearing Mariah scream, not knowing were she was, finding her to late for anything to be done, and hearing the wail of the sirens as they approached, just not fast enough.

Ray woke up, sweating heavily. He got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get a class of water, when he heard someone pacing around in there. He slowly crept up and overheard Hillary talking to herself.

"How do I tell him? Should I just walk up to Kai and tell him I'm pregnant? Or should I slowly draw it out, or leave a massive hint behind?"

Ray walked into the kitchen. "You're pregnant?"

Hillary turned around startled

"Ray, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got up to get a glass of water, and I heard you say you're pregnant."

" You've known Kai longer then me Ray, do you have any idea of how I should tell him?"

"No Hill, sorry I don't." said Ray.

Ray and Hillary went back to sleep, only to be woken up in the morning by the smell of Kai cooking breakfast. Hillary was the first out, followed closely by Ray. They both say the amount of pancakes Kai had already cooked. They both looked at Kai questionably, and then it hit them. Tyson was here.

Tyson walked into the room.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet……" Tyson's eyes fell on the massive stack of pancakes and his mouth started watering. "This is, um, um, um….." His eyes kept falling back to the massive stack of pancakes.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. I'm his new girlfriend." She said. Then _her _eyes fell onto the stack of pancakes. "We met at the um, um meeting in um, Sydney." Then Courtney and Tyson went over and started chowing down on the pancakes. Then Max came out of the room with Kathleen around his arm. Just then Ray's cell phone rang. It was the hospital.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, even though I was reviewing I couldn't write because I had to use my parents computer and they go through everything on my account…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm writing most of this chapter at home with caffeine withdrawal so it might be a bit short._

_Previously_

_Ray's cell phone rang, it was the hospital._

"Hello, this is Ray speaking."

"Hello Ray, this is Dr Wilkinson."

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" asked Ray fearfully.

"Yes, we need you to come down to the hospital. One of Raymond's lungs has collapsed, right now it is nothing serious because we have him on a ventilator, but we need for you to sign some papers allowing us to do surgery."

"Okay," said Ray "I'll be right there."

Ray hung up his cell and turned to Kai.

"Kai, could I please borrow your car to go to the hospital?"

"Sure" said Kai "Is there something wrong with Raymond?"

"One of his lungs has collapsed and I need to sign some paperwork letting them do surgery."

"Is it serious?" asked Max.

"Not yet, because they have him on a ventilator, but it will be soon."

"Do you want us to come?" asked Hillary.

"No it's ok, you guys can stay here, and I'll call if something happens."

"Okay." They said.

Ray was stopped at a red light, on his way back home from the hospital when something hit his window. He turned and looked out, only to duck just in time as bullets flew through the windows and out the other side, shattering them. Ray cautiously raised his head and looked through the window, only to see a car speeding off. _Holy SHIT!! _he thought _He had just had a drive-by done on him. _He drove home shakily, and when he walked into the house, everyone could tell something was wrong.

"Ray, what's wrong?" asked Kai concerned.

"I had a drive-by done on me." Ray said.

"WHAT??? WHEN???" Hillary practically shouted.

"I was driving home from the hospital, and I was stopped at a red light when something hit my window. I looked over and ducked just as bullets flew through the car."

"Are you okay?" Asked Tyson concerned.

"I think I'll be okay, but I'm scared." Said Ray

Kai was standing in a corner, deep in thought.

Later that night, Kai slipped out of his house, kissing Hillary gently on the forehead before he left.

The next morning Hillary woke up, and saw a note on Kai's pillow. She started to read, a look of terror on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey sorry it takes me so long to update but it's because my computer freezes every few minutes and my dog was sick :( but she is all better now :) there was something wrong with her stomach and bowls but she is all better again_

Chapter 9

Hillary began to read the note.

_Dear Hillary, _

_This is hard for me to write, so I have to make it short. I know what kind of trouble Ray is in, so I'm going to help him the only way I can. I'm going to be gone for a while. I could get home in one week, or I could be getting home in 6 months, I don't know. What I do know is that I love you, and I'll always return from the darkness for you._

Hillary started to sob quietly in her room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" replied Hillary, between sobs.

Max opened the door and walked into the room and sat on the bed beside Hillary.

"Hillary, what's wrong?" he said

Hillary passes the note over to Max, and he read in silence.

* * *

Kai walked into a hairdressing place (sorry I don't know the right name) and talked to one of the guys.

"Could you please dye my hair brown." Said Kai "And trim it down a bit."

"Sure" he said.

About 20 minutes later Kai's hair looked kind of like Kenny's but different. After his hair was done he washed off the blue triangles on his cheeks. (Some people say they are tattooed others say that he paints them on, so…) Next he went into city beach and bought a whole new attire, one that didn't have a trace of blue in it. Then he went back to a place that he never thought he would have to go to again.

* * *

Hillary was in the kitchen, eating breakfast, thinking about the baby inside of her and where Kai was. She really wanted to tell someone about her baby, but she really wanted Kai to be the first one to find out. Max and Hillary were the only ones up, so she decided to tell him.

"Max, can I tell you something?" Said Hillary.

"Sure" he replied

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else." She said

"Okay" said Max, slightly concerned.

"I'm pregnant." She said

"Ohhh, does Kai know?"

"No he left before I could tell him."

"How do you think he will react?" asked Max.

"React to what?" said Kathleen, appearing at the end of the hall.

"Never mind." Said Hillary.

"Comon, tell me." She begged

"No," said Hillary, rather sternly.

"Fine." Said Kathleen Pouting.

* * *

Kai walked down a back-alley into a warehouse, when all of a sudden a knife was placed at his throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

_That's the end of this chapter and next chapter crosses fingers this story will finally earn its name. But maybe not :P_


	10. Chapter 10

_Really sorry it took my so long to update but it's because I read my "brothers" secret diary. This is because me and my brother (mainly him) are always trying to get back at each other for something. But because I did I got a computer ban (Which really sucks, but was kinda worth it.) I can now use the computer again, but for how long? Anyway enjoy, also someone is gonna get hurt in this chapter_

"My name is Jack Turner," said Kai "And I want to join your gang."

"How did you find out about us?" said James

"A little bird told me" replied Kai with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha funny guy" said James slowly "Tell you what, I'll just start slowly cutting into your neck until you tell me."

"Tell you what, you give me the knife and I'll let you keep your all your fingers." Said Kai getting annoyed

"Or I could just cut your throat and make it look like a suicide." Toying with the idea he started to dig the knife in, causing blood to trickle down Kai's neck. Then he took the knife back and asked again. "Want me to do that again?"

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Said Kai emotionlessly

Kai swung his head back, hard, breaking James's nose, causing blood to spray everywhere and causing James to scream in pain. Then quick as a flash he ducked under the blade, grabbed his right wrist and twisted it, hard. James fell to the ground and dropped the knife, and using his left hand, Kai grabbed it in midair and pressed it to James's index finger.  
"No please don't," James begged.

"I gave you an option, but you chose the wrong one, you should've given me the knife."

With that, Kai looked at the knife and kicked him in the face, hard, knocking him out cold. By then at least 20 other gang members had gathered around Kai, drawn to their friend's cry of pain. One of them stepped forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Julian said

"I just went over this with him," Kai said pointing to James, while twirling the knife in his fingers.

"Well, say it again." He said

"My name is Jack Turner and I want to join your gang." He said flatly, tossing the knife to him.

"Well, you have decent fighting skills, but, do you know how to blade?" He said

Two of them then came up and grabbed Kai, and took him to the back of the warehouse to test out his blading skills.

* * *

Max was out shopping with Hillary and Kathleen, to try to cheer Hillary up and to not make Kathleen jealous. After about an hour Max had to go to the bathroom. While he was washing his hands he saw someone familiar in the mirror

"Hey what's up, long time no see." He said happily still looking in the mirror. "What's that?"

Just then Max felt a sharp pain in his back, and then all around him was darkness. Outside the bathroom Kathleen and Hillary were distracted by a pair of jeans they thought would look great on Max. They never saw who slipped out of the bathroom. They never saw they person that stuck a twelve and a half centimeter (5 inches) knife into Max. They never saw the person that had stabbed him in the back. About 15 seconds after Max was stabbed and the stabber left another man walked in. He screamed "Holy shit". Hilary and Kathleen ran in, and saw Max lying there. Hilary got out her phone and dialed 911. Kathleen was trying to stop the bleeding, but she could only slow it down. After a few minutes wait the paramedics arrived and took Max to hospital. Kathleen and Hilary followed, scared out of their lives. First it was Mariah, then Ray got shot at, then Kai left, and now Max.

It was a different world for Max, he knew his stabber, but he just couldn't figure out why he would stab him.


End file.
